The objective of this project is to survey the patients' environment and the personnel who work in this environment for potentially pathogenic microorganisms. Means are sought to eliminate such organisms. Food items are continuously being surveyed and those containing contaminants are eliminated. Protective environments are continuously being monitored in order to protect patients from acquisition of bacteria from the hospital. The environment of a nearby motel, which houses many of our outpatients, is also under routine surveillance. An extensive study of S. aureus recovery from patients, personnel and environment is underway. A new procedure has been established to determine whether patients who carry S. aureus shed these organisms into the environment. Precautions are taken for those patients who do shed to prevent the spread of their organisms. Due to an increase of Aspergillus infections, an investigation was initiated to determine a possible common source. This source was found to be the heavy contamination by fungi of insulating material on overhead beams within the ceiling structure. Decontamination by spraying with Copper-8-quinolinolate is underway. Environmental cultures have been used throughout the investigation to evaluate the procedures.